The Kissing Duel
by StrengthLove
Summary: Warning: YAOI. Vincent, Sephiroth + Cloud. This is the text equivalent of a lighthearted chibi style dojinshi. Both Vincent and Sephiroth want a kiss from their friend Cloud, but Cloud can't make up his mind who to kiss.


  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 7  
  
Sephiroth, Vincent + Cloud  
  
Inspired by artwork in the dojinshi "No no darlin'" by (?) and "Tower in   
the sand" by Birdy.  
  
All characters property of Square.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The kissing duel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time there were three little boys named Sephiroth, Vincent   
and Cloud. They were friends, but Vincent thought he liked Cloud a little   
bit more than he liked Sephiroth and Sephiroth, well he also thought he   
liked Cloud bit more than he liked Vincent, if he had to choose.   
  
One afternoon the three boys walked the short distance to the nearby   
forest. It was a sunny day and birds sang blithely in the trees.  
  
Glancing over at Cloud, Vincent decided he really wanted a kiss from   
him. On occasion he had felt Cloud's lips on his and it was the best thing   
he knew in the whole wide world. He secretly used to steal a kiss or two   
from Cloud when Cloud was asleep and couldn't run away. Sephiroth   
liked to kiss Cloud too, almost as much as Vincent did and would also   
steal kisses from Cloud when he was napping, when he had his eyes   
closed and his hands lay open and relaxed. That was when Cloud was at   
his most adorable.  
  
Cloud on the other hand appreciated both of his friends, but could never   
make up his mind who he liked best. Vincent was a lot of fun, Vincent   
always brought sweets to Cloud, which Cloud loved, even though he   
never ate any himself. He would look up at Cloud with dark eyes while   
he shyly held out a small hand sticky with polka dots, the aforementioned   
sweets melted together in a heap which it would take Cloud hours of   
savoring to dissolve and do away with. Sephiroth never gave Cloud   
sweets, he didn't eat sweets either, but instead would offer Cloud   
wonderful surprises in the shape of fireworks displays and animated toys   
through the magic he worked. Whenever Cloud gasped or laughed of   
astonishment of the displays, Sephiroth would make one of his secret   
little smiles and quickly glance over at Cloud to partake of his joy. Cloud   
loved the appreciation Sephiroth had for him as much as he liked the   
affection Vincent would give him. No, it wasn't easy to choose which of   
the two should be his best friend, the kind Vincent or the impressive   
Sephiroth, so Cloud put off the decision as best he could and told himself   
he wanted both as his friend.  
  
But this afternoon, Sephiroth and Vincent were about to force him to   
choose, they both wanted a kiss from him in the sunlight streaming like   
gold through the trees. Cloud fidgeted and fidgeted, saying yes to   
Vincent meant losing the fireworks displays. Saying yes to Sephiroth   
would mean losing the sweets. Both would be equally sad to have to go   
without. He just couldn't make up his mind.  
  
"Ok," Cloud finally said. "I can't decide so I'll let you make the decision   
for me. I'll stand still, close my eyes and on the count of three you can   
both try and kiss me. Whoever kisses me first gets the kiss. Do you   
agree?" Vincent, having a creative and quick mind, immediately laid out   
a plan on how to win the kissing duel and agreed. Sephiroth, knowing he   
was much faster and more agile than Vincent, and would probably get   
there first, also agreed to the duel.  
  
Cloud stood still and closed his eyes. Vincent leaned slightly forward and   
caught hold of Sephiroth's left hand behind Cloud's back where Cloud   
couldn't see it. Sephiroth leaned forward too while trying to slap   
Vincent's hand away without Cloud noticing. He quite hated to lose at   
anything even though Vincent was a decent opponent.   
  
"One…" Cloud whispered, smiling in anticipation of the kiss. The two   
duelists fought harder behind Cloud's back, neither wanting to yield and   
wanting the other to let go. "Two…" Cloud closed his eyes. Vincent   
hurried to lean forward again and concentrate on his goal, Cloud's lips.   
With a beating heart, Sephiroth did the same.   
  
"Three!" Being an honest duelist and always taking rules very seriously,   
Sephiroth threw himself forward to claim his prize, but before he could   
do so, something, or rather, someone, took hold of his long bangs and   
yanked his head down, moments before his lips touched Cloud's. Smiling   
to himself, Vincent pulled Cloud to him while giving one more yank at   
his opponents' hair just for good measure, delighting in his victory.   
  
Cloud, busy with enjoying Vincent's kiss, which tasted just as sweet as   
polka dots, didn't notice the turn of events. But when he glanced over   
Vincent's shoulder, he saw Sephiroth stomp off in an insulted way, his   
anger and disappointment of losing the duel visible as a little lightning   
bolts discharging above his head.   
  
Cloud called Sephiroth's name but he didn't stop. Uh oh, that meant he   
was angry and that meant he might not want to be Cloud's friend   
anymore. And Cloud would have none of that. He struggled out of a   
pouting Vincent's arms and ran after the white haired boy.   
  
"Where are you going?" Cloud asked and put a hand on Sephiroth's   
shoulder. Sephiroth stopped and looked down while trembling of anger.  
"Vincent is a cheat!" he frowned. "He pulled my hair even when I was   
first!" Cloud turned to look at Vincent to ask if this was true. Vincent just   
gave one of his innocent smiles and shrugged, happy to have won the   
prize nonetheless.   
  
"Will a kiss make you feel better?" Cloud asked Sephiroth. A gentle pink   
color spread on Sephiroth's face and he nodded. Cloud smiled. "Ok,   
close your eyes, here it comes," he said. He was quite unused at being the   
one to give kisses, rather than the other way around, but he thought it   
would turn out fine. Sephiroth smiled, folded his hands in front of him,   
closed his eyes and received a long, sweet kiss from Cloud, which   
instantly made him forget his anger over having lost the kissing duel.  
  
Pleased, Sephiroth rejoined his friends and the boys went home to have   
supper. Thus ended Vincent, Sephiroth and Cloud's peaceful and sunny   
afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
